The Second Time
by Olive Everclear
Summary: Sometimes things don't happen the way you want them to. A little Smut-ish


**Disclaimer: I don't own GLEE**

Santana doesn't know how it happened, but she found herself between Finn and his bed. His lips attached to hers, him undressing her. The way he was kissing her was soft but passionate and his rough fingers against her smooth skin sent chills up her spine. His lips left hers and made their way down her jawline. She tilted her head up, giving him more access. He slid his tongue along her skin and her eyes closed at the sensation. Santana felt him shift his weight over her, she opened her eyes back up and for the first time realized they were both naked. She watched him open the little drawer on his night stand up, he pulled out a small blue packet and it took her a moment to realize what was happening. They were going to have sex, she wondered how she didn't see the coming. She was already wet and he was hard so it was kind of a given. She swallowed the small lump that was forming in her throat. She took the condom out of his hand and ripped it open, moving her hand down between them and rolling the condom on for him. She stroked his length and looking up at him. His eyes were closed and his breathing was heavier than before.

"Santana." He breathed out against her skin as his head fell to her neck.

Finn lifted his head back up and spread her legs wider. He moved her hand away from him, repositioning himself over her. He lifted his upper body up, putting her hands on either side of her, his lower body between her legs. She swallowed another small lump and kept her eyes on his face. She shuddered, feeling him sink deep into her. She felt him start to pull out of her, only to thrust back in harder and deeper than before. She bent her knees up and pressed them closer to him, moaning softly as he continued to thrust himself in her.

"Finn..." She moaned out, she loved the way his name sounded coming from her lips. "Finn." She said again, her voice lower this time.

She arched her back up as he thrusted into her. As she did this, one of his arms wrapped around her back, holding her closer to him. His lips were against her neck, sucking on her pulse point, making her melt under him. She moved her hips up to meet his, moving at the same pace as him. She heard the rough groan that escaped his throat, causing her to open her eyes back up. He was now looking down at her, his lips turned up slightly at the corners. Santana moved her arms up, wrapping them lazily around his neck. She kept her eyes on his, moaning every time he thrusted deeper into her. He was moaning with her now and she could tell that he was close to the edge, just as she was. She felt him swell up inside her, unloading into the condom. He was moaning her name as he toppled over the edge. The action caused her to hit her climax as well, her walls tightening around him and her body growing weak. She was now moaning his name out, along with a few cuss words. They rode their orgasms out together. She leaned up to kiss him once it was over, but he quickly pulled out of her and sat on the edge of the bed. She turned her head to look at him, her mouth opening to say something. But he beat her to it.

"I love Quinn." He said simply, pulling the condom off and disposing of it.

When he turned back to face Santana, she tried to read his expression. But he wasn't wearing one. She copied him and kept her face straight, emotionless.

"Then why did we just have sex?" She asked in a small voice.

"Because you were here." He answered, laying back next to her on the bed.

She got up off his bed, keeping her expression the same as before. She grabbed her clothes and began to get dressed. She heard the movement on his bed and glanced over at him. He was sitting up, looking at her. His expression confused.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Home." She answered simply.

"Why?" He paused. "I mean...don't you want to stay and I don't know...um..." He trailed off, looking as if he was trying to find the right words.

"Cuddle?" She offered up. When he nodded she scoffed a little and continued. "I don't cuddle after meaningless sex. That's something you do when you're in love."

With that she pulled on her last article of clothing and left his room. She hurried down the stairs and out of his house before he had the chance to get dress and follow her out. She scoffed at herself for thinking Finn would even follow her out. She got into her car and drove off to her house. Pushing through the door and running up the staircase. She charged into her room, shutting and locking the door. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she climbed into her bed. She had made it all the way home without spilling one tear. But now that she was alone in her dark room, hugging her pillow, she left the memory of the moment replay in her mind. Santana doesn't know how Finn always sneaks into her heart or how he is able to make her feel so shitty about herself. But he does, every time. The first time they had sex he told her he loved Rachel, this time it was Quinn. Santana wondered when he'll ever love her. The tears began to spill over her lids now, knowing that no matter what she does or how hard she tries, Finn will never love her.


End file.
